


When The Curtain Falls

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: After A Strange Dream, Levi And His Friends Are In A Race Against Time To Stop A Being From Destroying Their Worlds Using The Magic Of Light.Light Is A Magic Of Grey, Using It Makes You Lose More Of The Lighter Side Of Morally Grey And If You Lose Too Much, You Will Become A Shade, Something That Roams The World, Looking For People To Feast Upon To Drain The Light From Them
Kudos: 1





	When The Curtain Falls

2005.docx

1 / 16

LEVI

One day in the town of Maine in the year of two thousand and seventeen, the wild wind blows on a cold morning in the middle of March.

The sun rises and burns as bright as it ever had, the trees shine with the power of the eternal burning light from space, and the rivers flow as strongly as they have ever have.

The universe is pleased this morning. 

This is the signaling of beginnings, which is exactly what this day would be known for, beginnings of life, of death, of worlds, of eternity's, and of time as we know it. 

Both this world and many others like it would never be the same again. 

And it all changes when one boy sees a lady in a blue room in his dreams.

The boys name is Levi and he has never seen this lady before.

Now that isn’t the weird part as dreams often makes people up and puts them in your dreams.

But something about her gives Levi the impression that she is more real than he thinks she is. 

In appearance, she’s the opposite of Levi, she has pale skin instead of dark flesh, blonde hair where he has dark hair and blue eyes where he has red eyes.

There are only two similarities they share and both of them are having to do with clothing instead of appearance.

She is wearing a white dress and so is he, she also has a white flower in her hair and he can feel one there as well. 

She’s facing away from him and she looks to him as he comes closer to her and there. 

He can see she’s the same age as him even though she looked much older at first glance. 

He stops about two feet from her and she looks into his eyes, they stare at each other and then the scenery changes from a simple blue room to a bright beach.  
The sun beats down on his face and wind blows through his hair.

He gets the feeling that he has been here before, multiple times at the least. 

The area seems too familiar despite the fact that he has no memory of ever going here with his family.  
Then he realizes why. 

When he was younger, he had a dream that took place on this same beach and with this same lady.  
He never spoke to her then, there hadn’t been enough time. 

This may be his only chance to do so. 

He opens his mouth and says hello. 

The girl smiles at him and she steps closer to him, they are now two feet apart. 

She’s a head taller than him and he can see she’s not pale at all as he thought she was, she’s dark skinned like him and her blonde hair is curly. 

She’s pretty. 

Then she looks him in the eyes and calls him a faggot.  
His jaw drops and his eyes go wide, at this she bursts out laughing. 

She gives him a playful little shove and instead of simply going backwards. 

He falls to the ground but before his back can meet the sand it seems to break like glass and he’s falling and falling.

And then he lands in a pool of water that’s glowing a familiar shade of baby blue. 

The water is warm, and it reminds him of the time he swam the first time, but he had been nothing more than a baby then.

And then he realizes that he shouldn’t remember that, that it had happened sixteen years ago. 

Something is wrong, he thinks. 

This is starting to feel less and less like a dream and more like reality. 

The girl lands on top of the water and it splashes all around him, he sits up and sees her standing right in front of him. 

She helps him to his feet and her name comes to him like the cold slap of the ocean waves against his face on a fiery hot summer’s night. 

Jennifer. 

And then he notices something, something more substantial.

He has seen her in real life before, she’s in his tenth-grade class and she sit near the back. 

She grins, as if she can read his mind. 

The world around him seems to spin and it changes again. 

This time they’re in the galaxy. 

Stars streak across the sky and the dark void of space stays still around them both and the planets turn slowly. 

He notices her outfit has changed, she’s wearing a dress of bright flames and the rune of fire is on her chest.

He looks down and notices that his attire has transformed. 

Levi is wearing a suit of darkness and the symbol of night is on his chest. 

He feels his head spin and he sits down—well, he takes a sitting position but is very much floating. 

He asks her what he’s wearing, he sees that Jennifer’s smile hasn’t disappeared—call me Jenny. She tells him  
He eyes Jenny weirdly. 

She smiles widely as he thinks that nickname in his head. 

He asks her if she can read his mind and she tells him that she can, but only in dreams. 

He asks her if she’s real and she tells him she is.

He asks her if she’s brought him here and she tells him that she has. 

Finally, he asks why.

Jenny winks at him and grabs him by the hand. 

She takes him out of the water and now they’re both walking on the water. 

She leads him to a wall made of glass and she’s going quickly, almost the same speed as a car. 

He tries to get her to stop but she doesn’t and they both go crashing through the glass and instead of falling from that point, they both rise to a place that is very familiar to Levi.

It is his bedroom. 

He swears. 

Now starting to freak out. 

He asks her what the fuck is going on.  
She tells him that the universe is close to being reborn again. 

That the world is going to end.

And finally, that they are all going to die. 

Just like that, everything seems to freeze around Levi, his heart races so fast that it feels like its bursting and he feels like the room is spinning as quick as it can around him.

He sits down on his bed and allows himself to drift into deep thought before looking her in the eyes and asking her if they can stop it.

She nods.

He asks her how. 

She tells him she’ll show him.

Twelve figures appear around them. 

The Greek gods, Levi recognizes them instantly. 

He asks her how they relate to any of this, she winks at him and tells him that it is a surprise, one that will change the way he thinks about his normal life, one that will bring purpose to the thing that he thinks is boring. 

Ten of them vanish and only two remain, one hovers above her and he recognizes it as Artemis, he looks up and sees Apollo, the two of them are related and brother and sister. 

Does that mean he and Jenny are related? 

He asks this and she says that they are.

She then tells him that he and two other kids have the power to change the universe because of their relation to the gods and the gods have control over what is canon.

Canon? He asks.

What is happening both before this moment and after this moment is ‘canon.’ 

Anything else is either not canon or has yet to become canon, anything can change in a hair’s breadth, Jenny tells him. 

She tells him that they’re running out of time.

She tells him that he better asks questions now, tonight is the last night there will be a full moon—or a moon in general—and this is the only time she will have as much future sight as she does. 

Levi takes a deep breath and lets his mind wonder a bit.

He asks what’s going to happen next.

All she says is that he’s going to realize what its like to live inside a story.

After that, he decides that he doesn’t have any more questions.

Jenny nods her head.

And gives him a shove.

Then he falls and this time, he doesn’t see her in his dreams again that night.

Levi wakes up on his bed.

On his computer, there’s a picture of one of his friends and it takes him a moment to realize he’s getting a video call. 

The picture is of a pale girl with neck length greenish-blue hair and dark brown eyes.

She’s wearing a white puffy shirt and she’s wearing makeup.

She's gorgeous without it, he doesn’t know why she wears that, but he has never asked why.

He leaps up, runs to his desk and presses the answer button on the screen and the screen goes dark for a second before he sees his friend—slash—resident Tiktok star. 

She’s blurry and the image quality is shit, but it's still her.

“Hello,” she says.

Her name is Roxy and Levi has a massive crush on her.

“Hello,” Levi says back. 

“You look like you just woke up.”

“I did just wake up.” 

“Good, cause it looks like it. Your hair is hella messy.”  
Levi rolls his eyes. 

He can feel wind flow into his room through a small draft in the corner, near his computer.

A weird feeling settles in his stomach.

He remembers his dream and gets the feeling that this is all going to be a long day. 

Levi’s palms are sweaty, his knees are weak and he can feel the heaviness of his arms. 

But he’s ready for it.

“I have cheer practice later today,” Roxy says, snapping Levi out of his thoughts. 

“Do you want to come?”

Levi weighs his options; stay at home bored or watch a bunch of hot cheerleader's dance. 

“Of course, I do,” he says.

“Pick me up?” 

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Sure.” 

“Thank you, I’ll see you in thirty minutes?”

“Yeah. That’ll happen.”

“Cool, bye.” She hangs up. 

He leans back in his chair, then he stands up.  
His puppy, David, leaps up and barks a couple of times, chasing after him out of his room and down the stairs.  
His mom and dad are down there, his dads—Sam—is on the couch and his feet are on the table, the news is on the T.V. 

His mom—Carrie—has two cups of coffee and is going to join him. She stops when she sees him. 

“You’re up early,” she says. 

“I have school.”

“Its a Saturday.”

“Erm, I have to do something for school.”

“Ah, do you need the car keys?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want breakfast?”

He ignored the rumbling in his stomach, “Nope.”

She hands him the keys from her pockets.

“Thank you.” He runs out the door. 

Then he runs back in and places David back into the house before leaving again.

When he gets in the car—a beat up yellow and black Camaro—he leans against the wheel and curses that awkward conversation for ever happening and then he starts the car. 

Only it doesn’t start, he curses in English and then Spanish before slamming his hand on the dashboard, this somehow starts the car and he jumps so high that his head hits the ceiling.

He winces and clutches his skull. 

The area where he hit is sore and for a minute he considers going back into the house to get an icepack, then he checks the time and sees that ten minutes have passed and Roxy’s house is exactly ten minutes away by car. 

Determination fills him and he pulls the car out of the driveway and the car stops, at which point, Levi realizes that the car is out of gas. 

Levi leans his head against the horn.

A loud honking noise fills the neighborhood. 

With a sigh, Levi ends up taking this gaudy, pink bike on the way to Roxy’s house and he makes it there with time to spare. 

She’s sitting on the porch, she’s in her cheerleading outfit and she must’ve heard him panting because she looks up when he gets near and a small smirk comes across her face when she sees him.

“Hot ride,” She says.

“Car . . . out of. . . gas,” He responds. 

“It’s fine. 

We can just take mine.”

“Since when have you had a car?”

“Since yesterday, now put that shit in the trunk so we can go. 

Hurry up!”

We don’t have much time.”

He does as she says and then gets into the passenger seat. Roxy follows, bringing the scent of strawberries with her. 

She turns on the car and the sound of Lemon Demon fills Levi’s ears. 

The dream finds its way back into Levi’s mind and now he can’t stop thinking about it, he’s so out of it that Roxy has to snap him back to reality and let him know they’re both at the school. 

They both get out and everything flows by in a blur, he doesn’t even pay attention to the cheerleaders while he sits on the bleachers.

When its over, Roxy snaps him back to reality again.  
“I’ve never seen a sophomore turn down the opportunity to watch a bunch of Senior cheerleaders before. Are we not pretty enough for you, Levi?” She asks him.

“N-no, its not that.” 

He stammers out. 

“I just had something on my mind, t-that's all!”  
She bursts into laughter. 

“The look on your face—I was just kidding.  
Now c’mon, lets get out of here.” 

He stands up and follows her to her car, the sun has heated up the day significantly and part of him wants to leave A.S.A.P while another part of him wants to stay with her for a bit longer.

On the way there, he feels eyes on his back. He turns around and curses softly.

Football practice had happened earlier today and right now the captain of the football team—Troy—along with another one of his buddies—Malcolm—is following them both, they’re still a distance away so he has enough time to plan.

Now, Roxy is a black belt in karate, so she can take care of herself.

Levi has never seen her loose a fight, but he still doesn’t want to be in the middle of a confrontation.  
He has three options;

One—grab Roxy, and sprint to her car without letting her know about the two asshats behind them both.  
Two—Let Roxy know and then both of them escape from the assholes.  
Three—Fight. 

He chooses option two. 

He taps Roxy on the shoulder.

“Heads up,” He says.

Then he tilts his head in the direction of Troy and Malcolm.

She looks back over her shoulder. 

“Fuck,” she says. 

“What do we do?”

“Wait to see what they do, and if they do something stupid, we kick their asses, of course.”

Levi curses, he should’ve seen that coming, Roxy’s a pretty confrontational person.

He’s about to try and persuade her to flee when Troy calls out, “Oi! Roxy!”

He shoves Levi away.

Malcom stays behind Levi. 

“Hey babe—”

“Don’t. Call. Me. Babe.” 

“I hear you and Julia are fucking, you’re not a queer, are you?”

“That’s none of your business. Now fuck off.” 

She turns around and begins to walk away.  
“C’mon, baby—”

Troy grabs her shoulder.

At once, Levi knows this is going to ugly—

FIGHT! 

—He has a shot at Troy’s nuts, he takes it and Troy lets go of Roxy, she goes for a quick throat jab and that’s all Levi is able to see because Malcolm tackles him.  
Levi headbutts Malcolm and pain explodes in Levi’s skull. 

He receives a punch to his face, he notices that Malcolm’s ear is vulnerable, as Malcolm is rearing for another punch, Levi screams in it.

Malcolm’s hand immediately goes to his ear, Levi throws a punch and pain explodes in his thumb.  
He doesn’t have time to dwell on this though, Malcolm comes charging at him.

An idea comes to mind, he stretches his arm out and Malcolm slams into it, he falls over and lands on his face.

Like a dumbass, he turns over to Roxy and she has Troy in a headlock and is pummeling him.

She then takes him out of it and decks him.  
Levi has never been more in love with her then he is now.

He turns back to Malcolm and—  
Malcolm is charging at him.

Levi moves out of the way and Malcolm accidentally tackles Troy as he is getting up.

“What the fuck are you doing?”  
Troy screams, shoving Malcolm off him and punching him in the face.

“It was an accident,” Malcolm slugs Troy. 

Roxy and Levi both watch this.  
“Should we go?”

Roxy asks.

“Yeah,” Levi says, wincing at the pain in his thumb.


End file.
